Hidden Passions and Desires
by hpfanf
Summary: Hermione's time turner breaks and she is sent back in the Maruaders time to complete her 6th year. During her stay in the past she discovers a personality that has been hidden when she was in her own time. She falls in love & changes style. HGSB fic.PG13
1. Time Turner, Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. Everything is owned by J.K.Rowling.

**Hidden Desires and Passions**

Chapter 1: Time Turner, Again?

"Gaze, my dears, gaze into your cups and tell me what you see." Professor Trawleney said in her dreamy voice to the class.

Harry and Ron were sitting in front of the class because there were no seats in the back left when they came in. Harry was leaning on his arm looking at the cup trying to "see" with the inner eye. Ron had his eyes closed as if trying to "see" with the inner eye, sleeping instead of using the cup.

"My dear, you will be terribly sick at the end of this month." Professor Trawleney said to Parvati Patil who was sitting next to Lavender Brown.

"ooohh. Professor, what do you see in my cup?" Lavender asked concerned about what the Professor would reveal about her.

"I'm afraid, my dear," Professor Trawleney started as she placed a comforting hand on Lavender's shoulder. "That he will reject you when you ask him" the Professor concluded.

"Ron, Ron!" Harry whispered to Ron shaking him to wake him up. Ron got up from his nap. "She's coming over here. Here take my cup." Harry said as he glanced at the approaching Professor. He handed his cup to Ron and Ron handed his cup to Harry.

"Um... What should I see Harry?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know. Anything. Except the Grim. I think that was over since third year." Harry answered Ron. Professor Trawleney was standing at their table.

"What does the inner eye see, my dear?" Professor Trawleney asked Harry.

"Um.... A stick and bushes. It's. It's a broom. Maybe you'll be a Quidditch player Ron." Harry said as he looked at the busy-coming-up-with-a-sight- Ron. Fortunately for Ron, the bell rang and class was dismissed.

"Wow. That was close. I had no idea what I was going to say if she asked me." Ron said relieved.

"How about something related to my death? That would have definitely satisfied her." Harry said with a laugh. Ron snorted. They were walking toward the Great Hall to eat lunch.

"How much of that old bloke do we have to take? It's already the first day of classed and I can't wait to finish and start summer." Ron complained.

Unfortunately for the 16-year-old Harry Potter nothing was better than returning to Hogwarts. Harry's summer had been miserable and tormenting because of Sirius's death he previous year. Harry had found out that Sirius Black (the man convicted of killing 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew) was his godfather when he [Harry] was in his third year. Harry had loved Sirius as he would his father. But when Harry was in his fifth year, Sirius was killed in the fight against Voldemort. During his summer, Harry had been thinking over and over about what he should and shouldn't have done to prevent Sirius' death. To increase his pain, he had to spend one month of his summer with the Drusleys. As always, the Weasleys took in Harry for the rest of the summer. Staying over the Weasleys' was always fun and made Harry forget about all his problems. He spends the whole summer playing Quidditch with the Weasly boys, all except Percy who is still not talking to his family.

"Harry! Ron! Wait!" Hermione yelled at them to stop. Harry and Ron stopped and turned to face Hermione.

"What?! We're trying to get to lunch if you don't mind." Ron snapped at Hermione. 'They seemed to be doing a lot of that lately' Harry thought.

"Good evening to you too, Ronald" Hermione snapped back at Ron. Whenever Hermione called Ron by his full first name, that meant she was going to get angry at him.

"Are we done yet with the greetings?" Ron asked in an annoyed voice. Hermione glared at him.

"Fine. Let's go eat. Shall we. I'm starving." Ron said starting to walk and rubbing his stomach. Hermione and Harry started walking too to catch up with Ron.

"How was your first day of Devinition?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron in an I-told-you-it-was-a-waste-of-time tone.

"Well, it's been a definite improvement. This time she didn't even say anything about me dying. But then again that was because class ended before she had time to predict it." Harry answered Hermione.

"Well, that seems progress. Maybe she'll stop predicting your death." Hermione offered. "Yeah. Like that would happen any soon. If you haven't noticed that is how she likes to start and end class with. But then again you dropped out of the class in your first day." Ron said to Hermione.

"I'm lucky I did. Ancient Runes is so much better than Devinition. It's very interesting. And of course Athermancy is fantastic. It's my favorite subject." Hermione said in an exited voice. "I can't wait to go in to the more complex subjects in Athermancy. It's such a fascinating subject." Hermione added. Ron glared at her.

"Wait a minute. How could you take Athermancy and Ancient Runes when they are at the same time?" Ron asked Hermione suspicious if what she might be up to. At this question, they all stopped and stared at Hermione wanting her to answer Ron's question. Hermione looked away and resumed walking toward the Great Hall.

"You asked McGonagall to give you the time-turner back so you can take more classes didn't you?" Ron asked Hermione shaking his head.

"Well yeah, I did." Hermione said. To Harry's relief they were only a few stairs away from the Great Hall.

"Well, Well. Look who's here? Muddblood, Potty head, and weasel." Malfoy mocked the trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stopped and turned to face Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said while holding gripping Ron, who was trying to get out of Harry's grasp and beat Malfoy up for calling Hermione a muddblood.

"Let go of me, Harry." Ron said

"Ron. C'mon. He's not worth it." Hermoine pleaded to Ron. Ron finally calmed down and they all proceeded to the Great Hall.

"You'll pay for that, you filthy muddblood! _Expelliarmus_!" Malfoy shouted.

At that Hermione went flying down the stairs. Students were all looking at the girl flying toward the Great Hall. Harry and Ron had taken their wands out and hurried to down the stairs to catch Hermione before she fell on the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry both shouted. Hermione landed with a loud crash on the ground. No one expected what came next. When the girl landed on the ground there had been a loud clamor and the girl vanished from view. Everyone was stunned at what they saw.

"Hermione! Hermione! Where is she Harry?" Ron asked bewildered and scared. But Harry wasn't paying attention to what Ron was saying; he had his wand pointed at Ron. Just then his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape came followed by Professor McGonagall.

"What is going on here? Move!" Snape said as he made his way through the surrounding crowd of students. "Well, Well. Look what we had here. Mr. Potter and Mr.Malfoy." Snape exclaimed in a mocking voice and smiling.

" Explain to me Mr. Potter, Why you have created this diversion? Perhaps you needed a grand welcome on your first day at school?" Snape suggested.

"Mr. Potter, lower your wand please. Everyone else back to your lunches." Professor McGonagall said in an irritated voice. "Please, explain yourselves Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said.

"He vanquished Hermione!" Harry said angry his eyes focused on Malfoy.

"Details, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.

"Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood than used the Expelliarmus spell to make her flying down the stair. After Hermione landed on the ground she vanished. We couldn't find her anywhere." Harry said his anger before decreasing now rising again. Professor Snape glared at Harry trying to find any lies in Harry's explanation, but couldn't' find any.

"Is this true Mr.Malfoy?" McGonagall asked Malfoy who didn't answer her. "Mr.Malfoy?" again she asked him. Since Malfoy didn't her, Professor McGonagall looked panicked.

"Mr. Weasley tell me where Ms.Granger disappeared." Ron pointed at where he was standing. "Very well. You three," McGonagall said pointing at Malfoy, Harry, and Ron. "Well come with me to talk with the headmaster now." McGonagall added.  
  
**_Hermione's POV_**  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself feeling dizzy and her body aching. 'Where are Harry and Ron?' Hermione thought. ' They must have already left with out me but shouldn't they be near to probably beat Malfoy up?' Hermione was so confused that she bumped into someone when she was walking toward the Great Hall. She didn't even look since her bag was knocked out of her grasp.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." The unknown person said apologizing. Hermione looked up at the person to see the identity of the speaker only to find Harry staring back at her.

"Oh. It's all right Harry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going. I was thinking why you and Ron weren't with me." Hermione said as she was packing her books back into her bags not looking at the confused person standing in front of her. "Um... Harry. I could use your hel-"

"Why are you calling me Harry? My name is James. James Potter." James said looking at the now amazed Hermione.

"James? Harry you know very well we don't have a James in the school." Hermione said looking confused.

"Of course I'm James everyone knows I'm in this school. Are you alright?" James asked Hermione.

"Oh dear lord. What have I done? James? James? I'm back in time.' She reached around her neck and got out the chain that had the time-turner only to find that there was no time turner but an empty chain. 'It must have broken when I landed on the ground. I can't believe this is happening. I all alone in Harry's parents' time without an idea about anything. That's just fabulous' Hermione thought to herself. All the while being watched by James who was trying to figure out who the girl was.

A/N: Is it good. Sorry there isn't any romance in this chapter but it's in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this fic cause it's by first. Please Review, I really need it to keep me writing, it helps more than you know.

Oh and can anyone offer to be my beta reader because i need one. We could trade. I could read your fic and you could read mine. Thanx! & Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting Hat

Hidden Passions and Desires  
  
Chapter 2: Sorting Hat  
  
_**Hermione's POV (continued from last chapter)  
**_  
James had rarely encountered a girl who didn't know his name or that he existed.

Hermione rose to leave. 'I have to see Professor Dumbledore. I have to tell him what's going on so that I can go back home,' Hermione thought. She had totally forgotten James was standing in front of her. "I don't recognize you, You don't go here, do you? ," James asked Hermione confused. 'Oh, no. Think fast, what should I say?' Hermione thought hard. "I'm a new student from Drumstrang. I just moved here." Hermione said surprising herself at lying so easily. "What's the date?" Hermione asked James trying to not sound weird. "It's September 8, 1976." James answered.

"Thanks. James, right?" Hermione asked confused.

"That's right. I'm James. James Potter." James said extending his hand to shake Hermione's.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said introducing herself to James.

"Nice to meet you Hermione" James said friendly. "Would you like to talk to the headmaster?" James asked sensing that Hermione probably needed someone to show her around the school.

"Oh, That would be great, Thanks." Hermione said relieved.

"Just take a right turn at the next hall and you'll be in front of the headmaster's office. Oh and the password is Chocolate Frogs." James said giving Hermione a smile and a wink. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks, See you later." Hermione said making her way to Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah, see you later." James said walking toward the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione walked to the gargoyle and said the password " Chocolate Frogs." She stepped on the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione walked into the headmaster's office. It didn't look very different than it did in her time. The office looked as warm and cozy, as it had always been. It still had the portraits of Hogwarts past headmasters of hanging on the wall.

"Hello Ms.—"Dumbledore said greeting the new student that he didn't know the name of.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said giving her name to the expectant Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Ms. Granger. I don't believe I've received a letter or notice indicating your arrival." Dumbledore said confused.

"Professor, I have something to tell you. You see I'm not from this time, I'm from the future." Hermione said expecting Dumbledore to look surprised and to interrupt her, but he didn't so she went on. " My friends and I Ha—"

"Please do not tell me any names from the future." Dumbledore interrupted with his hand raised.

"Of course. My friends and I were walking to the Great Hall when Malfoy, Sorry Professor, used the Expelliarmus spell to send me flying cross the hall. When I fell on the ground, I vanished which I believe was caused by my time turner breaking. What do I do Professor?" Hermione said, relieved that she had a person in this time to talk to.

"What year were you in Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sixth, Professor." Hermione answered.

"I'm guessing that you were a perfect in your time, and an outstanding student since you had a time turner." Dumbledore stated. Hermione blushed at the comment.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione agreed.

"I'm going to work on your situation and figure out a way to return you to your time. I don't know how long it will take, because time turners have been recently discovered and not very enhanced.. In the meantime you will have to attend school and resume your life. I must ask you Ms. Granger, whether you have told anyone from this time your true identity?" Dumbledore asked.

"I met James Potter when I appeared in this time. I told him my name was Hermione Granger and I'm a new student from Drumstrang." Hermione said looking worried if. Had told James too much about herself.

"Good. You haven't told him much. Ms. Granger, I must stress how dangerous it might be if you told anyone of your true identity and the events of the future. Remember, revealing events about the future may alter your life and the lives of others." Dumbledore said looking serious. "Now, about your classes. What were you taking?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.

"Athermancy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Muggles, Herbology, and Charms. They are all N.E.W.T level classes." Hermione answered, proud of herself.

"Well Ms. Granger. I would tell any student with as many classes as yours to drop some but you seem very capable of handling them." Dumbledore said smiling and giving Hermione a wink. Hermione felt relieved that he didn't ask her to drop any of her classes. If he asked her to, she wouldn't know which one to drop, she likes all of them.

"Thanks, Professor." Hermione said.

"Your welcome. Here is a schedule of your classes." Dumbledore commented as a piece of parchment appeared on the desk. "I'm afraid you won't be a perfect here because all perfects have been chosen." Dumbledore said in an apologizing tone." You will find clothes, money, and your school supplies in the morning at Professor McGonagall's office. So if you could go there after breakfast and pick them up, that would be excellent." Dumbledore said.

"But Professor, I already have my books." Hermione said, confused why Dumbledore would give her new books when she already had them.

"You have a sixth year's books from your time, but they are written by different authors than this time. You must have books that are authored by authors of this time." Dumbledore explained. "Dinner will begin in ten minutes, so excuse me, I have to leave to introduce you to the school. You have to be sorted in a house tonight if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore said as he got out of his chair and went to the door to open it for Hermione as she left. "See you at dinner, Ms. Granger."

'Wait isn't he coming to the great hall? Oh well he must have another way in the Great Hall only teachers have access to,' Hermione thought. She walked to the Great Hall thinking that not many people would be there as everyone is probably busy preparing for the classes for tomorrow. But as Hermione opened the doors she saw that the all eyes were on her.

"I present to you our newest student, Ms. Hermoine Granger. She ia a transfer student from Drumstrang and new to Hogwarts. I hope that all of you will make her feel welcome and help her, especially those in her house." Dumbledore introduced Hermione, who was blushing to the roots of her hair.

Hermione didn't think that she would feel any nervousness about the sorting hat since she has already done it before, but now that she . was going through the situation again, she found it hard not to feel nervous under all of the prying eyes, especially those of the Slytherins. ' They probably want me in their house since Drumstrange focuses mainly on the Dark Arts. I hope I won't be sorted in there. Oh no.' Hermione started to panic , she was afraid that she would be put in Slytherin, a house which she hated because of their "pureblood" slogan (_A/N does that make since?)._ She wanted to be put in her house, Gryffindor.

"Ms. Granger, you have to sit on the stool and then I will put the sorting hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said.

" Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall said in a loud voice.

Everyone's heads and attention was focused on the brunette haired girl from Drumstrang. Hermione walked to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

Hermione was as red as a tomato, because everyone was looking at her and waiting for the hat to shout out its decision.

-----------------------------------------------

Note: the italic writings represent the thoughts and what the hat says. Hermione's thoughts are indicated by the use of single quotation marks '-- '.

---------------------------------------------

_Let's see what we have here. My, my a time traveler. Never mind that. Let me see. Used to be in Gryffindor. Cleverness, braveness and hunger for knowledge. You could do very well in Ravenclaw but I also see courage and loyalty. Your muggle born but I see a lot of power. You also do very well in Slytherin. I haven't seen this much quality, power, and difficultness in a student since Riddle,_ the hat thought in Hermione's head. ' No, please don't put me in Slytherin, anywhere but there.' Hermione pleaded to the hat. _Are you sure_? The hat asked Hermione. 'Yes, I'm sure. Please.' Hermione answered pleading once more. _All right then, if you're so sure,_ the hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The Gryffindor table started to clap to welcome their new addition. Hermione felt relieved that she has been placed in her original house. She got off the stool and went to sit with the Gryffindors.  
  
**_James POV_**

James headed toward the Great Hall to meet his fellow Marauders. As he made his way to where his best friends were sitting, he spotted Lily Evans sitting a few feet away. "Hey Evans, how about going out with me this weekend?" James asked across from the table, running his hand through his hair and giving her his famous smile.

"I'd rather go out with death than go out with you, Potter!" Lily snapped "I'm sure you'll find that I'm so much more handsome than death if you'd go out with me." James said. Lily fixed him with her icy glare which made the guys start laughing at his failing attempts at trying to go out with Lily.

"Prongs, mate you should stop going after Evans. There are other fish in the sea, you know." Sirius Black said after he had stopped laughing

"Don't take Padfoot's advice James, after all he is the expert at dumping girls and moving on." Remus Lupin said getting a glare from Sirius. "Lily's just not any girl, you're just going to have to work extra hard to win her over." Remus advised.

"When did you become an expert with girls, Moony?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Just because I don't go out with girls, doesn't mean I don't know anything about them." Remus snapped

"Thanks, Moony." James said.

James sat beside Sirius, as he often did, on the right side of the table to have a better view of the Great Hall. As dinner approached, the boys talked about the upcoming Quidditch matches and the Hogsmeade trips.

"So how come you're late, Prongs? I thought you said you were hungry." Sirius asked.

"I met a girl" James replied.

"Oh, so you've taken my advise and moved on. Good for you mate." Sirius said.

"I didn't move on." James said getting a grunt from Sirius.

"So who's the girl, Prongs?" Lupin asked

"She's a new student from Drumstrang. Her name's Hermione Granger." James answered

"Well she's probably going to be sorted into Slytherin. Drumstrang specializes in the Dark Arts. The Slytherins will love to have a student from that school in their house." Remus said.

"She doesn't look like a Slytherin though," James said defending the new girl that he barely knew.

"You'd better not be defending that girl in front of Evans. You don't want Evans thinking that you're trying to catch two apples with one hand." Said a squeaky voice little boy named Peter Pettigrew.

"I told you. I don't like the new girl that way besides, I do--" James said and was interrupted by the headmaster who was starting to talk.

The boys stopped talking and looked at the headmaster. They didn't realize that all the teachers and students were there because they had been talking and eating fruits.

"Good evening to you all. I hope that everyone has been settled to be ready for your first day of classes tomorrow." Dumbledore said after he stood up and had gotten everyone's attention. "I know that the sorting of students into the houses tookplace yesterday but I must, again, ask for your attention as another student needs to be sorted." Dumbledore said. Everyone in the hall started whispering to his or her neighbor about who the new student might be. "I present to you our newest student, Ms. Hermoine Granger. She has been transferred from Drumstrang and is new to Hogwarts. She is a sixth year. I hope that you all will make her feel welcome and help her, especially those in her house."

As Hermione walked toward the staff table, some of the boys were whistling. "Wow, Prongs mate, you didn't tell us she's that pretty." Sirius said eyeing Hermione and giving James a pat in the back.

"I wasn't paying attention to her looks, Padfoot. I was trying to figure out who she was and why she looked confused. I don't think she knows anyone here." James said.

"She will when she gets sorted into Slytherin." Sirius said nodding toward Lucius Malfoy's direction.

"What? Malfoy?" James said confused.

"Yeah. I won't be surprised if he gets her. She's pretty and from Drumstrang, so she probably has some evil in her that Malfoy would want to be associated with." Sirius said as he turned his attention back to the girl sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on her head. It seemed that the hat was taking forever to sort the houseless girl. Finally the hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced. All the Gryffindors clapped.

"Let's motion for her to sit by us." James said, scooting to make a seat available for Hermione.

"Hermione! Over here!" James said as he waived at Hermione indicating for her to sit next to him and the rest of the Marauders.

_End of James'_ _POV_

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hermione walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor table. She didn't know where to sit, because she didn't know anyone. Just as she was feeling lost and alone she spotted a girl motioning for her to sit by her. Hermione looked at the girl with the emerald green eyes and knew that she must be Harry's mum. She walked to where Lily was sitting and saw that James was also telling her to sit by him. She mouthed to him a 'sorry' and sat beside Lily.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans." Lily introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Lily." Hermione said smiling. 'Harry's mom looks really pretty. I wish Harry was here to see his parents rather than me,' Hermione thought. 'But then again, what use will it do for Harry if he hung on and hoped for what's not there?' Hermione thought to herself, feeling slightly guilty for having the opportunity to see Lily and James.

"Have you met James Potter before?" Lily asked Hermione curious as to why James wanted the new girl to sit by him and his friends.

"Um...yeah. I have. I met him earlier before I came in. He seems really nice." Hermione said as she reached for the food in front of her to fill her plate.

"Well, he's not nice." Lily said as she started filling her plate. "You might want to stay away from them, I mean James and his friends." Lily advised. "See those three sitting next to James?" Lily pointed at the guy sitting next to James and the two across him. "That one with the dark hair," Lily motioned to Sirius Black as if Hermione didn't know him, or them. "Is Sirius Black, he's Potter's right hand in all the pranks. They're the cause of all the trouble and pranks that happen here. You shouldn't be attracted by him; he goes out with girls and dumps them as fast as eating sunflower seeds." Lily said.

Hermione looked at Sirius who had very handsome features. His hair was dark brown, while his grey eyes reflected a dangerous spirit. His lips were hot pink, which made Hermione lick her own. 'Oh my god 'Mione you're drooling on your best friend's godfather who's dead,' she thought. As the thought of Sirius' death came to her, she felt like crying. Sirius was sitting right in front of her looking far better than she had seen him; when he was a prisoner from Azkaban on the run. 'I can't believe, I'm going thru this,' Hermione thought. It was enough for her to go through the impact of Sirius' death the first time, now she has to go over it again. Hermione reverted her attention back to Lily and her food.

"The little boy in front of Sirius is Peter Pettigrew. He doesn't do very much but, idolize James and follow him around." At the mention of Peter Pettigrew's name, Hermione had a feeling of hatred stir in her. "The other boys protect him since he's the weakest, especially James." Lily added. Hermione couldn't understand how Pettigrew could betray James in the future. "Remus Lupin, the one next Pettigrew, is a perfect but he's with the other two. He's not much of a troublemaker so I don't know why he hangs out with Black and Potter. You should stay way from the Marauders--" Lily concluded, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"The what?" Hermione asked Lily confused.

"The Marauders. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew are called the Marauders in this school." Lily explained

"So that's why the map is called the Marauders Map." Hermione thought out loud.

"What was that? Sorry, I didn't hear you." Lily asked pushing her plate away.

"Um...Nothing." Hermione said quickly.

"Well, you should eat because, we're going to bed in twenty minutes." Lily said as she glanced at her watch.

Hermione stopped thinking and continued to eat her dinner. After she finished she moved her plate away and started drinking her pumpkin juice. Just as Hermione reached for her cup a girl came up to introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Summer. I'm the life of the Gryffindors." Summer said confidently. Lily laughed at that statement. Hermione gave Summer a smile and said "hello."

"Actually Summer, we're the life of the party if you've forgotten." Sirius said making his way to where the girls were sitting.

"How could we ever forget?" Lily commented. Sirius ignored her.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said introducing himself to Hermione.

"Pleasure to meet Sirius." Hermione said smiling and extending her hand to shake his.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lover." Sirius said kissing Hermione's hand and giving her a mischievous smile. Hermione blushed. 'He's so charming,' Hermione thought. Lily at the other hand was glaring knives at Sirius.

"C'mon Hermione. We should go before the rest of them come over." Lily said dragging Hermione away from Sirius.

"All right, all right. I'm coming." Hermione said kind of getting annoyed with Lily's dislike of the Marauders, especially James.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand Potter. He's so egoisticial." Lily said.

"Maybe you should give him a chance, Lily." Hermione said. Lily looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Obviously, you don't know him. You wouldn't say that if you did." Lily said. Hermione didn't say anything else, thinking that she wanted Lily as a friend rather than an enemy, though unlikely. Everyone had gotten out of their seat and was making their way to their dormitories.

"So do you know where you're sleeping?" Lily asked Hermione changing the subject.

"Yeah. In the Gryffindor girls dormitory." Hermione answered confused why Lily would ask her such an obvious question.

"Of course you will, but with who?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Hermione answered.

"Well you can be in our dormitory since we have one unoccupied bed." Lily said.

"Thanks." Hermione said feeling lucky that she would get to know Lily better, so she could tell Harry about her.

"Lils! 'Mione! Wait up!" Summer yelled at Lily and Hermione over the heads of the students. Lily and Hermione walked to the side of the door to wait for her.

"So what classes are yo—" Hermione started to ask when someone calling her name interrupted her.

"Ms. Granger" the intruder said. ' Like I don't know my name.' Hermione thought. She turned around to look at him. Unfortunately it was Lucius Malfoy who looked very much like his future son, Draco.

"Lucius Malfoy." Malfoy introduced himself. She decided to keep up the pretense. She shook his offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Malfoy." Hermione said giving Malfoy a fake smile.

"Please call me Lucius." Malfoy said pulling Hermione to him. "I hoped you would be in Slytherin, so you and I can get acquainted." Malfoy whispered in Hermione's ear. She could actually smell his cologne, which smelled better than she thought it would. He was so close to her, he was breathing on her neck.

"Get away from her Malfoy." James said, coming to Hermione's rescue. Hermione remembered Harry and how he had also rescued her from Malfoy, among other things. James took Hermione's hand and pulled her away from Malfoy, but Malfoy wasn't paying attention; he was looking at the beauty in front of him. There was something about her that he couldn't resist, even though he didn't know her very well. Malfoy knew he wanted Granger to be his and he wasn't afraid to go to any extent to get her.

"See you tomorrow, Ms.Granger." Lucius Malfoy said darkly not paying attention to the three other boys who were standing behind James ready for action at any moment.

"Did he do anything to you?" James asked Hermione.

"No, no he didn't." Hermione answered. She didn't know why he was suddenly so protective of her, she didn't care, she wanted to be James' friend. Besides she was use to being protected by Harry and Ron so this wasn't any different.

They all started walking toward the Gryffindor common room, with the Marauders telling Hermione about their pranks. Lily was on Hermione's left side, trying to avoid James.

"Thanks, James, for helping me with Malfoy." Hermione lied. She could have protected herself from Malfoy if it had been necessary, but it wasn't." 'Harry always liked to be recognized for his heroics,' Hermione thought. She never told Harry that, he would get angry with her.

"You're welcome." James said.

They waked to the fat lady, and said the password "Mermaids." The girls and boys said "good night", except for Lily who went straight into her dorm before James got the chance to tell her good night.

"You can sleep here." Lily said to Hermione indicating to a bed next to the window overlooking the lake.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled.

"Where's your trunk?" Lily asked, looking around their dorm for it.

"My trunk?" Hermione asked. ' Oh,. it got lost when I came here. That's it.' Hermione thought.

"It got lost on my way here." Hermione lied. She now was becoming accustomed with lying.

"Here, you can borrow these." Lily said looking in her closet and taking out sweat pants and a shirt. She gave them to Hermione to wear.

"Thanks, Lily." Hermione said. 'Wow, Harry's mom is really generous and nice, that must where Harry got it from,' Hermione thought. She went into the bathroom and changed clothes. Hermione got into bed and started thinking about how exciting tomorrow would be to start classes.  
  
_**Sirius' POV  
**_  
Sirius got to their dorm and started changing into his sleeping shorts _(A/N is that what boys wear when they sleep? I don't know)_.

"So how come you're so protective toward Hermione, Prongs?" Sirius asked, not sure why he did. He felt a little jealous of the way James protected her from Malfoy and when they were walking toward their dorms James and Hermione talked as if they knew each other. Even though he was jealous of James' relationship with Hermione he hoped it wasn't evident in his question.

"I don't know but, she seems really friendly, like a nice girl, Padfoot." James answered as he got into bed.

"Or maybe, Prongs, our Padfoot wants to go out with her and feels jealous." Remus said as if reading Sirius' mind.

"I don't want to go out with her." Sirius said protesting.

"Why not? She's pretty. Don't you like going out with pretty girls?" Remus asked Sirius teasingly.

"She is pretty. I just don't like her." Sirius said. He started disliking Hermione from that moment because, she'd been making him feel jealous and he rarely gets jealous, because of a girl.

"Keep telling yourself that, Padfoot." Remus said. James was already asleep, Sirius thought since he wasn't participating in Sirius' and Remus' conversation. Peter was also asleep because, he was snoring as he always did. Fortunately the boys had grown use to Peter's snores, so it didn't bother them anymore.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Do I write a lot? Should I write less? Please Review! And please try not to give me a sentence in your review. I like detailed reviews. I take bad criticism well so don't worry about my feeling (if you are.)  
  
I would like to thank all of my following reviewers. If you guys haven't reviewed my story I have given up. Thanks To- nexiumchick, Amber Spirit, Katina Wellson, Rane2920072, Gabriella13, Tynkerbell and Brooklyn for being interested in my story and reviewing. Most of all I would like to thank the generous ShadowWriter-55 for being my beta and doing a great job at it. Thank you so much, you made my life easier. Tynkerbell- What do you mean by "somewhat j.k.rowling style". I don't really get that. And I don't think I overuse the adjectives because some people need detailed descriptions to imagen the scene in their mind (including myself). What do you guys think?  
  
I love good and bad reviews. So REVIEW!!! Bottom of Form


End file.
